Talk:Fen Juechen/@comment-38588265-20190317234418
Fen Juechen is the hero of a tragic play (or a greek tragedy). He fits into every part of Aristotle's categories and definition. Virtue: the character should be a noble. It also meant that the character should be both capable and powerful, and also feel responsible to the rules of honor and morality that guided Greek culture. These traits make the hero attractive and compelling, and gain the audience's sympathy. Unlike his degenerate brother Fen Juecheng, Juechen has honor and some morals of his own. He saves Lingxi from his brother. Flawed: Though being a heroic person, the character must also have a fatal flaw, or more generally be subject to human error, which lead to the character's downfall. At the same time, these flaws make the character somewhat realable for the audience. His fatal flaws are his prideful and narcisstic personality. Later on he became obsessive and vengeful to the point that everything about him seems twisted and villainous. Fortune Reversal: When introduced, he is similar to all the simple heroes. But unlike the other heroes whose life turns from bad to good, a tragic hero's life turn's from good to bad. He is introduced as an heir to the Burning Heaven Clan who joined the Blue Wind Profound Palace after got beaten by his elder brothers. He then rose to become one of the top students until YC appeared and beat him. He became vegeful and later learns that his clan has taken YC's family hostage and his elder brother is planning on raping YC's fiance. He stops his elder brother which later saves his life from YC's wrath as he continued to butcher and slaughter any and all of the Burning Heaven Clansmen who got spotted in his eyes. After being the sole survivor of his rival's wrath and after losing all of his fortune, he was guided towards a dark and malicious power, which he believed could help him exact his veangence. He traveled to the Black Fiend Nation to a place in which was surrounded by dark energy all year round. There he finds a jade coffin which had the soul of the king of the Eternal Night Royal Family, and ended up assimilating with the soul. After this incident, he was reborn a devil but Lingxi asked him to give up his quest for veangence as it is meaningless. Later, he fights Xuanyuan Wentian who was chasing an injured Yun Che & Feng Xue'er. Later FJ was schemed by Xuanyuan Wentian along with the king's soul to extract the Devil Blood inside of Fen Juechen's body as to free himself from the sword in exchange he will give Wentian world dominance. FJ was later possessed by XW himself who would go on be killed off at the hands of YC. Due to FJ's soul, body and profound veins being damaged for good, he was unable to be saved by anyone. FJ's story is a straight out Greek tragedy and if you read from Fj's perspective, you will understand that he is not a villain but rather a misunderstood hero and the protagonist on the other side of the story.